Letters To Our Past
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: *Previously "Dear Percy"*  Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico write letters to their past...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Percy,

I know it seems silly, writing a letter to you and all. I guess I could ask Nico to give it to you. I don't know. That's a first. Me, saying I don't know. Now I'm rambling. Maybe it's because I really would rather not be writing this letter to you. It's for therapy. Yep, that's right, you sent me to therapy. I really couldn't say why you did. Maybe it was because you made my world come crashing down. You made me fell like I couldn't breathe. I felt so lost without you. I was really depressed. Sometimes, I wished I was dead. That's probably how I was sent to therapy, when I accidentally OD. It all started on that day when Thalia called, telling me that you had died. The funny thing about that phone call, it made me resent Thalia for the longest. I don't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the one to tell me the love of my life was dead. Or the way she had to say, glass so happened to hit you in your Achilles spot. I think what really made me hate her, was the fact that she was when she told me I had to let you go, and move on. But over time I forgave her. Saying I forgave her makes me feel so silly. What was there to forgive? Anyways, believe it or not, but there was a time I was mad at you. Yep, I really didn't like you. I hated you. I despised of you. It was wrong to hate you. I mean, you were dead for Hades sake. I shouldn't have hated you. But I had my reasons. Like how you promised me, that you would always be there for me, yet you weren't anymore. You promised me that we would grow old together, yet I was only twenty. I hated you because you left me on this stupid Earth alone. I hated you for making me feel like I would rather be dead. I resented you for the simple fact, that you made me hate you. I remember there was a time when I couldn't even look at a picture of you. Seeing you smile just made me sick to the pit of my stomach. It made me mad, because I would never see you smile like that again. I couldn't look at a picture of you because it made me face the fact that you really were gone. And you weren't here anymore to take a goofy picture. It made me mad, seeing your beautiful face, and knowing that a drunk driver took your life away. And the regret was horrible. I regretted ever sending you to the store that night. If I wouldn't have, you would still be alive. I regretted not telling you I loved you. I can feel the tears coming now. Seaweed Brain, I miss you. I miss the way you always smelled of the ocean, or how you would always make me feel better. I wish you wouldn't have been killed. I really do. I also knew writing this letter was a mistake, because old feelings are coming back. I'm starting to feel like I can't breathe. I really want to go on with this letter, but the wounds are still to fresh. So I guess I'm going to cut it short. I hope one day, I will be able to say all I have to say. Until that day, good bye Percy, you know I never got to say goodbye?

Annabeth Chase Wise Girl

This stinks, I know but I had to post it!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've decided to write more to this "Dear Percy," story. These letters will be short, so I will post more then one at a time. I also think I will write letters to other people from different people, so it's not just Annabeth. I hope you enjoy!

Dear Percy,

I have to admit, I didn't think I would be writing back to you. I don't know, it just didn't feel right, to write letters to the past. Yet, I am. I guess it helps me get through the pain. It's like all the feelings I've kept bottled up, are finally spilling out. It's like the clouds that were covering up the sun, are finally starting to clear up. I guess what I'm trying to tell you, is that I will be writing to you a lot more.

Anyways, today is August 16th, your birthday, your 21st birthday at that. Thalia made a blue cake, and we celebrated for you. But it didn't feel right. You were supposed to be there. Having a great time, laughing, getting drunk, I mean you were going to be the legal age. So what was supposed to be a celebration, turned into a crying fest. I guess I felt guilty, throwing you a party, no, a celebration, without you being there. So I called it over pretty quickly.

I thought you should know I didn't forget a promise I made you. You know a year ago, when you wanted to get tattoos but I said no. So you made me make a deal with you that for your twenty-first birthday we would get tattoos? Well you weren't here to make good on your part of the deal. But I was. So I got the tattoo. Sure, a year ago, I was going to get that one poem I adored so much. But when I went to the tattoo shop, I got something different. I got a wave, with Seaweed Brain in it, on my lower back. It hurt, a lot. I didn't complain too much, because that was the price I was willing to pay to always remember you, even though I never will truly forget you. I think I'm going to stop writing now, my vision is getting on blurry. Its weird, I say these letters help me, when in reality they only make me cry. Anyways, Happy 21st Birthday Seaweed Brain! I only wished that you were here, so we could have a proper celebration.

With Love,

Annabeth

So how did you like the chapter? This one reminded me a lot of my sister. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. Also I've posted two more letters. One by Thalia, and one by Nico.

~ Gummy


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Luke,

I'm going to be blunt in this letter. I'm writing it for closer. So I don't feel guilty anymore. But the thing is, I'm still so mad at you. All you had to do was take care of Annabeth for me. You just had to make sure she grew up right. That's what I was willing to give my life up for that day. So you and Annabeth could live your lives. I didn't give up my fucking life so you could help Kronos take over Olympus. Sure, neither of us liked our fathers, but it didn't mean to make them crash and burn.

Do you know how much you hurt Annabeth? She looked up to you. She loved you, as a brother, as a crush. Do you know how in denial she was that you were evil? She actually would get mad at me, for believing you were mad. Do you know how much blame I put on myself? I always thought that if I had been there, then maybe, just maybe, I could have made you think about what you were doing. I might have been able to stop you. Do you know how it hurt, when I was human again, to hear about what happened to you? Now you aren't known as the good guy around camp. You're known as the guy who hosted Kronos and tried to overthrow the Gods. That's not the Luke I knew and loved. Also, I heard that you told Annabeth you loved her. Why would you tell her that? You know you never truly loved her, or else you would still be alive to this day. Venting all my feeling to you makes it a little better. Taking the anger I have towards you out on paper, makes it a little easier to breathe whenever I hear your name. You might or might not receive this letter. Some things are better left unsaid. But some things need to be heard.

Thalia

What did you think? Let me know!

~ Gummy


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca,

It's been five years since you've died. Its also has been five years until I've truly forgave you. I was so mad at Percy, when he told me you had died. I literally wanted to wring his neck. After some time I forgave Percy. He became more like a brother figure to me. The more of a brother he was to me, mad me madder at you. You were supposed to be the one to throw me my thirteenth birthday party. You were supposed to be the one to give me a hard time about my first crush. You were supposed to defend me when dad gave me a hard time. You were supposed to be my older sister. But you weren't there. You weren't there for the anniversary of mother's death, or for my first day of middle or high school. I was, and still am, grateful to Percy. But do you know how many times I've wished you were still here? That it was you, and not Percy, giving me a hard time about liking a girl. Or throwing me a birthday party? But I'm getting better. I'm not mad at you any more. I'm starting to move on. I'm moving forward in life. But you will always be my older sister. I guess I will just mail this letter to you, being the Ghost King and all. And I might right back.

Nico


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Percy,

I never knew one person could have so many tears. Yet, I'm supposed to be a daughter of Athena. Anyways, I've debated to tell you about this, but in ways, I'm still mad at you. So I guess I will. Do you know how many nights I didn't get one minute of sleep? It just hurt too much. I always, always, dreamed of you. And it shredded my heart to pieces. I don't know. It was like whenever I dreamed of you, it felt so real. Then, I would wake up, having to face reality. And reality was something I tried to hide from. Reality only brought a bucketful of tears. And I horrible pain, that was almost impossible to handle. So I tried my best to avoid sleep. I became a zombie. I would barely get through the day. And I had to force myself to stay awake at night. Even though I was awake, the tears still came. Because being awake, I had to live in reality. But being asleep, I got to escape reality. And escaping reality meant being able to see you. So either way, I was screwed. Anyways, I guess I'm trying to tell you I can sleep peacefully through the night. And the daytime isn't as much of a struggle. But I still have my days, when I wish you were alive. And there are nights that you invade my dreams. But now, I can handle it. IT doesn't feel like a bolder is crashing down on me. Sometimes, I actually hope you will be in my dreams.

~ Annabeth


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Luke,

When I go to bed at night, you are always running through my mind. I always ask myself why you did it. Also, if I would have been there could have helped you? So, could I have helped you?

It's starting to scare me Luke. I think I'm starting to forget you. You know the little things, but the things that mattered to me. Like how you were such a smooth talker. Or how you and I were always getting into fights, and competing against each other. Or the way we always talked about are parents. Even your smile and the color of your hair seem to slip my mind. Does this mean I'm moving on? Does this mean I won't care about you anymore? I honestly don't know, and I don't think I care.

- Thals


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca,

I think it's me. I think everyone I seem to care about leaves me behind. Today, I found out Percy died. I'm not proud to admit this, but I cried. I cried because he was gone, I cried because you were gone. I cried because I was alone in this world again. Nobody accepts a son of Hades. Percy was the only one who didn't care about my parent. Now he is gone. And I think its all my fault. If I wasn't the stupid Ghost King, he wouldn't have died. The worst part about the whole thing is I knew when he died; I was just praying it wasn't true. Just liked I prayed that you were still alive. So maybe dad just doesn't like me. And he punishes me by taking away all the ones I care about.

I'm starting to hate myself. I wish I wasn't the son of Hades. Oh yeah, you know about my crush, I'm starting to hate myself because of that too. It makes me feel awful that I could fall in love with the girl that was daughter of the man who killed mom. See! That little tid-bit is a perfect example of how I'm all was trying to distract myself. I think if I think of something else, Percy will come back alive. Bianca, Percy helped me through your death, who is going to help me through his? I feel more alone in this world then I ever have. Sometime I wish I could join you guys.

Nico 

What did you think? Sorry that it was a bit rushed!


End file.
